Cruz de Ferro
by xDESATIVADOx
Summary: "Vós, que sofreis, porque amais, amai ainda mais. Morrer de amor é viver dele." - Victor Hugo. Draco/Harry. Slash. Universo Alternativo. Fic para o Projeto THE TARDIS do 6 Vassouras.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Cruz de Ferro

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Beta: **Schaala

**Situação:** Universo 7 – Década de 40; Situação 2 – Harry e Draco são presos num campo de concentração.

**Sinopse:** "Vós, que sofreis, porque amais, amai ainda mais. Morrer de amor é viver dele."(Vitor Hugo). Draco/Harry. Slash. Universo Alternativo.

**Observações: **Fic para o Projeto TARDIS do Fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Harry gritava.

Ele conseguia ouvir. Mesmo com o som das pancadas fortes que levava e da dor que sentia, ele conseguia ouvir. Sentiu suas vestes serem arrancadas aos puxões, os soldados rasgando suas roupas, despindo-o e voltando a socar e chutar seu corpo descoberto.

Ele não era mais digno do uniforme da SS, das medalhas, do ideal nazista. Nunca fora.

Contudo, de certa forma ele estava feliz por isso.

Então, tudo parou. Um silêncio pesado se estendeu sobre a cabana, nenhuma respiração podia ser ouvida. Ele já não conseguia escutar os gritos, o choro, ou os soluços de Harry, e isso o preocupou.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas algum ferimento em sua cabeça sangrava, encobrindo sua vista com o sangue pegajoso e escarlate. Tossiu fracamente e retesou o corpo, esperando ser espancado mais uma vez.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Sentiu mãos em seus cabelos, mãos nada gentis. Ele sabia a quem elas pertenciam. Os fios loiros foram puxados com força, e ele pôde distinguir o rosto que admirara por anos.

Uma farsa, uma mentira.

De ambos os lados.

O homem não apenas o decepcionara, como também seu irmão, sua mãe; a família inteira.

-_Dummkopf!_

O homem rugiu de ódio, cuspindo em seu rosto, para depois largá-lo de qualquer jeito no chão e sair a passos pesados.

O som das botas ecoou pelo piso de madeira da cabana, rompendo o silêncio até que o último oficial deixasse o local. Seu corpo nu e ferido sentiu o frio da noite, e ele se encolheu em busca da proteção que não mais teria.

Lágrimas.

Sentiu gotas quentes e salgadas caindo-lhe sobre a face e isso fez com que recuperasse a consciência. Forçou-se a esquecer momentaneamente a dor.

Também sentiu mãos pequenas e frágeis afastarem cuidadosamente seus cabelos do rosto, tentando limpar o sangue para analisar os ferimentos, enquanto soluços altos preenchiam o ambiente e lágrimas não deixavam de escorrer dos olhos verdes - agora fechados fortemente, como se partilhasse de sua dor.

- _Herr_ Malfoy... _Herr_ Malfoy... – o menino chamava baixinho, entre os soluços, e começou a chorar ainda mais quando sentiu os dedos longos e trêmulos de seu mestre se enroscarem em seus cabelos, tentando reconfortá-lo. De dentro de sua camisa escapou o cordão com uma Cruz de Ferro e um anel de ouro como pingentes, e o loiro não pôde deixar de sorrir fracamente ao ver os adereços, tocando-os com adoração.

- Shh, está tudo bem, Harry. Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele conseguiu dizer com dificuldade, o gosto metálico de seu próprio sangue enchendo a sua boca – Vai ficar tudo bem, meu pequeno... – ele repetiu, reforçando o pensamento.

Mesmo que não acreditasse.

Ali, jogado no chão imundo do dormitório gelado do campo, com seu corpo gritando tamanha a dor que sentia, suas feridas abertas e expostas, sangrando e ardendo, ele não conseguia ver nenhuma esperança para eles.

Para ele próprio, para Harry, ou para qualquer um dos rostos que observava a cena em silêncio. Olhos cheios de mágoa, dor e medo.

Mas esses sentimentos não eram necessários agora. Não havia problema em fingir e mentir.

Ele não havia se importado antes.

Não se importaria agora. Não se isso trouxesse algum alento ao menino que derramava grossas lágrimas sobre sua face, por sua causa.

Aquelas mãos, tão menores do que as dele, agora seguravam gentilmente o seu rosto ferido; o verde tão brilhante de choro.

- Eu sei, _Herr_ Malfoy, eu sei... Porque você está aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Dummkopf – idiota, otário, tolo, em alemão.

Herr – senhor, em alemão.

Cruz de Ferro – em alemão, _Eisernes Kreuz_. É uma das medalhas do Exército alemão, uma condecoração militar exclusiva dos tempos de guerra. Possui uma hierarquia para ser entregue, geralmente por bravura, em suas primeiras classes, mas a Grã-Cruz e a Estrela da Grã-Cruz são honrarias dadas apenas aos generais. O porquê de uma dessas estar com o Harry será explicado adiante.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta:<strong> A Carol quer nos matar de chorar nessa fanfic, estou sentindo! Ai, mein Gott! Essa fanfic vai ser linda e intensa e ótima para quem gosta de segunda guerra mundial! Deixem muitas reviews para a minha twin, porque não é fácil escrever sobre esse tema e ela merece incentivos! Beijos, flores! :D

**Nota da autora:** Oiee, gente!

Não me matem por eu começar mais uma long, please! *se esconde das pedradas* Eu prometo que vou terminar todas as minhas fics direitinho, e essa tbm! Logo eu vou apresentar a minha monografia, e depois terei mais tempo livre para escrever! Torçam por mim! E eu não podia deixar de contribuir para o Projeto Tardis, né? Que a Dark planejou com tanto carinho! *-*

Espero que gostem da fic! É a primeira vez que eu vou tentar escrever com um plot mais dramático, estou torcendo para que fique do agrado de todos e cumpra com as expectativas! A capa está no meu profile, feita pela minha twin amada, Schaala.

No mais, deixem reviews para eu saber o que vocês acharam! S2 A opinião de vocês é muito importante!

Bjão, lindos! Amo vocês!


	2. Capítulo 1: Kristallnacht parte 1

**Título:**Cruz de Ferro

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Beta:**Schaala

**Situação:** Universo 7 – Década de 40; Situação 2 – Harry e Draco são presos num campo de concentração.

**Sinopse: **"Vós, que sofreis, porque amais, amai ainda mais. Morrer de amor é viver dele." (Vitor Hugo). Draco/Harry. Slash. Universo Alternativo.

**Observações: **Fic para o Projeto THE TARDIS do Fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

_**Kristallnacht (parte 1)**_

* * *

><p><em>26 de maio de 1937.<em>

Era final de tarde e fazia um calor suave de fim de primavera.

Theodore Schneider Nott sentiu os últimos raios de sol iluminarem seu rosto enquanto atravessava a rua. Parou na frente de um grande portão da enorme mansão da família Malfoy que parecia reluzir diante da luz. Checou mais uma vez se o uniforme estava bem arrumado e colocou o quepe, antes de chamar alguém que o deixasse entrar.

Logo uma garota apareceu na porta da frente e, ao vê-lo, atravessou o jardim em uma corridinha até chegar ao portão. Os cabelos negros da moça, antes presos em um coque bem arrumado, acabaram por se soltar e uma longa trança caiu por suas costas.

- _Guten Tag, Herr _Nott. – ela o saldou quando chegou até o portão, soltando o cadeado para deixá-lo entrar – Desculpe a demora em atendê-lo, mas a casa está em polvorosa e...

- Ora, deixe disso, Pansy. Você me chamando de _Herr_ Nott faz com que eu me sinta um velho.

Ela levou uma das mãos à boca, para encobrir o riso.

- Oh, mas isso não é de todo uma mentira, não?

- Tsk, tsk! Eu sou só três anos mais velho do que você, mulher.

Theodore aguardou que ela recolocasse o cadeado no portão para que fossem juntos até a casa principal. Tinha uma sensação nostálgica ao percorrer aquele caminho. Foram várias as vezes em que ele brincara ali, junto de Pansy e dos rapazes. Momentos felizes de uma infância que agora parecia muito distante.

Caminharam tranquilamente até a porta da frente, enquanto a garota tentava prender os cabelos novamente.

- E já chegou muita gente?

- Não, não. Devem aparecer mais pessoas quando escurecer, já que o convite marca oito e meia como horário de chegada. Por isso não tinha ninguém no portão para recebê-lo.

Ele acenou positivamente em concordância. Chegaram à entrada e Nott pôde ouvir a movimentação dos empregados dentro da casa. Ele abriu a porta, dando passagem à emprega, que lhe sorriu agradecida. Logo ele pôde ver a senhora Parkinson, mãe de Pansy e governanta da casa, dando ordens às outras empregadas para arrumar a sala apropriadamente.

- E _Frau_ Malfoy? Onde está? – ele perguntou desinteressadamente.

Pansy parou para analisá-lo por um momento. Talvez a pergunta não tivesse soado tão desinteressada quanto ele gostaria.

- Deve estar no quarto. Ela não parecia muito interessada em... Hum... Organizar a festa do marido.

Ele acenou positivamente, dando o assunto por encerrado.

- E onde está Draco?

- Deve estar na cozinha, como sempre. Ou no jardim dos fundos. Por quê?

Foi a vez de Theodore ficar em silêncio por um momento. Mas Pansy era muito atenta e já parecia meio desconfiada. Eles foram à cozinha, mas Draco não estava lá. Seguiram para os fundos da casa, naquele momento sem ninguém por perto, antes que ele respondesse.

- Vim mais cedo para ter com Draco.

- Por que precisa falar com ele?

Nott também parou, virando-se para ela. Seu semblante estava grave.

- O _Führer_ virá pessoalmente dar os parabéns para _Herr_ Malfoy pela promoção.

Ela não chegou a se espantar muito, pois o homem frequentemente fazia alguma visita ao patrão, visto que este era membro ativo do NSDAP e deveria ter um papel de fundamental importância dentro da SS. Mas ainda não compreendia totalmente o porquê do assunto estar ligado a Draco. Nott pareceu captar sua dúvida e continuou.

- Pansy, Draco já tem quase dezoito anos. Lucius está traçando um caminho para ele dentro da _Schutzstaffel_ e... – mas ele parou quando a garota arregalou os olhos levando as mãos à boca para conter um grito.

- Mas... Mas Draco não me parece apto a... – ela começou, muito baixo, quase sussurrando.

- Ele teve algum treinamento militar na Juventude Hitlerista. – Nott expôs, também aos sussurros, antes que ela começasse a argumentar.

- Mas não é algo tão sério e... E Draco não gosta de guer-...

- Não estamos em guerra, Pansy. – _"Ainda"_, ele pensou, depois de cortá-la. Mas era melhor que ele não manifestasse suas ideias para ela – E não interessa exatamente o que ele gosta aqui. – ele continuou, já demonstrando impaciência. Aquilo não era o fim do mundo, afinal.

- Mas Draco é tão frágil e...

- _Mein Gott_, Pansy! Draco não é uma menina delicada!

- _Frau _Narcisa não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz com a notícia.

Ele se calou imediatamente à menção da senhora Malfoy.

Não. Ela não ficaria nada feliz.

Ele tinha se decidido por chegar mais cedo justamente para informá-la. Mas jamais admitiria aquilo em voz alta. Draco já estava a par dos rumores de que Lucius estava "mexendo os pauzinhos" dentro da SS, para que ele entrasse logo que alcançasse a maioridade. Nott já vinha preparando o amigo para isso.

O jantar daquela noite, celebrando a promoção de Lucius para _Standartenführer-SS_, era apenas o momento apropriado para que ele e o _Führer_ mostrassem o contentamento de ter Draco definitivamente dentro da SS.

Afinal de contas, o patriarca Malfoy era um dos poderosos elementos dentro do NSDAP e da SS. Era importante que seu único filho mostrasse apoiar os interesses do pai. E nada melhor do que ingressar na SS, seguindo o caminho da carreira brilhante de Lucius.

Além de acabar com certos _rumores incômodos_ que perseguiam o homem. Não seria a senhora Malfoy que impediria o marido agora.

- Talvez ela fique um pouco desgostosa com a notícia... – ele comentou, como se não se importasse. Mas, pelo olhar de Pansy, ele soube que não estava sendo convincente em parecer indiferente – De qualquer maneira, Draco já sabia que isso iria acontecer. Ele está preparado para servir ao país e ao _Führer_. Existe muito trabalho a ser feito.

- Espero que este serviço não venha a custar a vida dele, então. – ela declarou, com um olhar grave – E nem a sua.

- Assim também espero, Pansy. – os dois se viraram assustados ao ouvir uma terceira voz na conversa, e finalmente repararam no rapaz alto parado na soleira da porta. Draco sorriu para eles, entre o cinismo por tê-los pego no flagra falando sobre ele, e a tristeza pelo teor da conversa. – Vocês dois têm que repensar essa história de ter conversas "sussurradas" nos fundos da casa. E se outra pessoa que não eu os tivesse escutado, hein?

Nott franziu as sobrancelhas, mas acabou reconhecendo o descuido. Se outra pessoa os escutasse – e nesse momento, a imagem de Lucius atravessou seus pensamentos como um raio –, poderia interpretar erroneamente o teor da conversa. Poderia entender aquilo como má vontade, ou pior, como uma _traição_ ao ideal nacional-socialista.

"_Mas obviamente não se trata disso"_, Nott afirmou para si mesmo. _"Apenas a preocupação de amigos com alguém querido. Apenas preocupação. Alguém que soubesse da história toda entenderia..."_

- De qualquer maneira, - Draco continuou, salvando Nott de se embrenhar em lembranças não muito agradáveis – tomem mais cuidado, sim? Mesmo que eu seja um ótimo assunto.

- Ih, falou o maioral. – Theodore zoou.

- Vamos entrar. Minha mãe achou uma falta de educação você não ter ido cumprimentá-la quando chegou, Nott.

- Ora, mas eu não quis incomodá-la! – ele ficou rubro, e Pansy teve que esconder o riso –Você disse que _Frau_ Malfoy estava deitada, mulher!

Mas ela o ignorou, seguindo até a porta para voltar ao trabalho. Nott encarou Draco, que lhe sorria debochado acenando para que entrasse, e suspirou, resignado, antes de segui-lo.

~oOo~

A casa estava cheia.

Homens em ternos caros, ou usando seus melhores uniformes. Mulheres em vestidos suntuosos, cheios de detalhes. Brincos, anéis, colares cintilando na luz que emanava do grande lustre no centro da sala. O burburinho das conversas e dos risos preenchia todo o ambiente iluminado, em meio aos sons de taças sendo servidas e da música agradável.

Draco e Theodore estavam num canto mais afastado do movimento do salão, mas cumprimentavam todos que passavam. Até que o mais novo sentiu um toque delicado no ombro que o fez se virar, deparando-se com a mãe.

- _Mama,_ – ele sorriu ao vê-la, chamando-a ternamente – você demorou a descer.

- _Mein lieb_, se eu pudesse, nem desceria. – Narcisa sorriu para o filho. Então, ela notou o rapaz ao lado dele – E você, Theodore! Nem me cumprimentou quando chegou. Fiquei muito chateada. – ela brincou.

- _Frau_ Malfoy, eu sinto muito. Pansy disse que a senhora estava deitada. Não quis incomodar.

Draco revirou os olhos ante a eloquência disfarçada de Nott para com sua mãe. Mas ele poderia entender, afinal ela estava deslumbrante.

Sempre estava, na verdade, mas naquele dia de festa ela conseguia chamar a atenção de todos no salão, com seus cabelos loiros bem penteados em um coque bonito, o vestido negro de cetim parecendo reluzir.

Logo os três mantinham uma conversa tranquila e agradável, até o momento do pai descer também.

O burburinho da conversa cessou no mesmo instante em que Lucius Malfoy apareceu no topo da escada. Todos se voltaram para o homem bem alinhado no uniforme de _Standartenführer-SS_. Os homens ergueram o braço direto em uma saudação de sincronia quase perfeita, enquanto as mulheres batiam palmas ao oficial.

O pai os avistou, mas antes de se aproximar, recebeu os cumprimentos de vários dos presentes. Quando ele finalmente chegou ao canto do salão, Narcisa fez menção de sair, mas Lucius a segurou pelo braço. Ela fez uma careta, e Draco percebeu que o pai devia ter usado um pouco mais de força do que o necessário para segurar a mãe.

- _Vater_, a casa está cheia. Talvez este não seja o momento...

- Draco, o momento não é adequado para que sua mãe haja de má vontade. – ele o cortou, num tom frio, enquanto soltava o braço de Narcisa. Num instante o rapaz já mantinha a mãe ao seu lado, como se dissesse que ela ficaria ali com ele. Mas Lucius sabia que ele tentava protegê-la. Sorriu, quase que com pena dos dois – Mais uma coisa. Logo o _Führer_ deve chegar. Quero que dê uma atenção especial a ele, Draco.

- Sim, senhor.

- Ótimo. Divirtam-se na festa. – e saiu, indo até um grupo de oficiais que conversava do outro lado do salão.

Nott trocou um olhar significativo com Draco, mas este fez sinal para que não conversassem sobre isso. Ele concordou com um aceno. Com certeza ali não era o melhor lugar para se discutir as inclinações não favoráveis de Narcisa ao nacional-socialismo.

A festa seria longa.

~oOo~

_4 de junho de 1937 – 23h37min horas._

Estava chovendo.

Pansy acordou devido ao barulho que a janela do pequeno quarto de empregada fazia, batendo incessantemente devido ao vento forte da tempestade. A garota se levantou rapidamente para fechá-la, havia esquecido-a aberta por causa do calor abafado que fizera durante o dia.

Parecia que estava dentro de um forno. Ela voltou para a cama, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono. Depois de alguns minutos deitada, acabou decidindo por se levantar.

Apanhou um roupão velho e colocou-o por cima da camisola, saindo em silêncio do quarto, os cabelos negros balançando às suas costas, presos em uma longa trança. Respirou aliviada ao sentir a corrente de ar que descia das escadas que ligavam a cozinha da casa ao dormitório dos empregados, localizado no porão.

Subiu as escadas lentamente, pensando que seria bom fazer um chá para voltar a dormir.

Mas acabou se assustando com um vulto sentado junto à mesa da cozinha, e soltou um gritinho estrangulado.

- Shh, não grite, Pansy! – ele sussurrou – Vai acabar acordando a casa toda.

- Ah, é você, Draco. – ela finalmente reconheceu a silhueta do patrão, apesar da pouca luz que entrava pela janela.

Ele deixou de dar atenção à garota quando esta se acalmou do susto, voltando os olhos para o que fazia. Pansy percebeu que o rapaz brincava distraidamente com um quepe entre as mãos, e sentiu um aperto no peito quando viu as insígnias da _Schutzstaffel _brilharem. A águia e a caveira humana.

Lembrou-se da festa de alguns dias atrás, e de Draco conversando atentamente com o próprio Adolf Hitler. No jantar, depois de parabenizar Lucius pela promoção, o _Führer_ deu mostras do contentamento que sentiria ao ver um rapaz como Draco seguindo os mesmos passos do pai. Todos – ou quase todos – na mesa concordaram, quase que entusiasticamente. E o rapaz, seguindo a risca o papel a que era designado, mostrou que mal podia esperar para se juntar efetivamente à causa.

Pansy decidiu deixar Draco em silêncio com seus pensamentos, até porque ela também tinha muito em que pensar. Sem nem acender a luz, caminhou até o fogão para apanhar a chaleira. Encheu-a de água e colocou-a para ferver, fingindo ignorar a figura do distraído rapaz. Voltou-se para os armários altos atrás de duas canecas. Ela já tinha perdido completamente o sono, e como Draco também parecia que não iria dormir tão cedo, decidiu fazer café em vez de chá.

Aproveitou-se da penumbra para observar seu patrão mais atentamente. O semblante era grave, sério, os cabelos loiros tão claros estavam despenteados, caindo pela face cansada. E ele não parava de mexer naquele quepe, passando-o de uma mão para a outra, às vezes parando e se demorando em observá-lo. O aperto no peito pareceu ficar mais forte, uma mão fria parecia torcer-lhe o coração.

Ela se amaldiçoou por conhecê-lo bem demais. Sua mãe estava certa, no final das contas... "_Amigos, amigos... Ele é filho do seu patrão, Pansy. E ele vai escolher um caminho diferente do que você gostaria que ele seguisse. Principalmente sendo eles quem são." _

- Pansy.

Ela estremeceu, não sabia se pelo susto do chamado repentino ou por finalmente ter a atenção de Draco voltada para si – os olhos tão azuis e ao mesmo tempo tão cinzas, como as nuvens pesadas da tempestade que caía lá fora, fixos nos seus.

- Se continuar me olhando furtivamente com essa cara de nervosa, vou pensar que está querendo me pedir em casamento e adiantar a lua-de-mel.

Ela sentiu o sangue subir pelas bochechas, o calor se espalhando por toda a face e pescoço, a pele alva e clara ficando corada pelo ódio. Draco riu gostosamente da situação, deixando a garota ainda mais enfurecida. Atravessou o espaço e tentou socá-lo com os punhos fechados. Ele riu mais, segurando-a e impedindo-a de agredi-lo.

- No dia que eu quiser me casar com você, vai ser o dia do dilúvio.

Ele olhou para a janela, para logo depois voltar a encará-la com um sorriso enviesado. Pansy bateu de novo no braço do patrão.

- Mas e os nossos planos de fugir para o oriente? – ele lembrou, como se aquelas conversas estúpidas que tinham quando eram menores fossem realmente sérias. O sorriso de Draco se ampliou quando ela se soltou bruscamente, dando-lhe as costas e voltando a atenção ao preparo do café.

Ela grunhiu em frustração, achando-se uma tola por se preocupar com um idiota daqueles. Encheu sua caneca com o líquido escuro, para depois colocar algumas colheres de açúcar. Porém antes que pudesse pensar em tomar um gole do precioso café, Draco já tirava furtivamente a caneca de suas mãos.

- Isso é meu!

- Eu gosto mais da sua caneca. – ele declarou simplesmente, voltando para a cadeira.

Ela grunhiu novamente em desgosto, preparando a outra caneca e indo se sentar à mesa, na frente dele. Draco ainda tinha aquele sorriso torto que lhe dava impulsos de esmurrá-lo. Mas antes que concretizasse os seus desejos, as mãos dele voltaram a segurar as suas, por cima da mesa.

- Obrigado, Pansy. Por tudo. O seu café é o melhor, com toda a certeza. E eu sei que sou bastante insuportável, mas eu agradeço por toda a paciência que você teve até hoje.

A voz firme, mas com um tom tão tranquilo e profundo, foi como um tapa em seu rosto. Logo, ela nem lembrava mais do porquê de estar discutindo com ele.

- Não se despeça... Você ainda estará aqui.

- A questão não é essa. Ainda serei eu mesmo? Ou apenas mais uma mera sombra fadada a acompanhar o dono, sem vontade própria?

O olhar dele se desviou do dela e recaiu sobre a mesa. Ela fez o mesmo e descobriu-se encarando o quepe da _Schutzstaffel._

O dono...

- Ele vai ficar muito decepcionado. – Draco murmurou, seu semblante encoberto pela escuridão da noite.

Pansy sentiu que seus olhos ardiam e teve vontade de sair correndo e chorar, pois ela detestava quando ele se lembrava. Mas não podia agir assim. Apertou firmemente as mãos do patrão.

- Eu sei que ele vai entender.

O suave badalar do grande relógio que ficava na sala soou, mas eles não se moveram sequer um milímetro, estáticos na escuridão da cozinha. Depois de doze vezes, o relógio voltou a mergulhar em seu silêncio, e tudo que eles puderam ouvir foi o barulho da chuva batendo contra os vidros das janelas.

Pansy sorriu tristemente. Era chegada a hora.

- Feliz aniversário, Draco.

~oOo~

Depositou com cuidado a bandeja em cima do tampo de vidro da mesinha no centro da sala de descanso, para depois começar a servir o chá cuidadosamente. Sua senhora não lhe voltou os olhos, parecendo compenetrada na leitura de um livro.

Ela agradeceu mentalmente, pois aqueles olhos acinzentados, mesmo tão semelhantes aos do filho, eram muito mais duros do que os dele. Ela sempre acabava fazendo algo errado quando Narcisa, sua patroa, dirigia-lhe a atenção.

- Por acaso passou a noite em claro, Pansy?

A empregada se assustou com o comentário abrupto e derramou uma boa quantidade de chá na bandeja. Rapidamente ela já estava abaixada, limpando a sujeira. Arriscou um olhar para cima, mas sua senhora não havia desviado os olhos do livro.

- Por que diz isso, _Frau_ Malfoy?

- Não foi difícil chegar a tal conclusão, depois de ter ouvido você e Draco tagarelando a noite toda, e agora, vendo-a com essas olheiras.

Pansy abriu a boca em um perfeito "o", mas antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o som do assoalho rangendo chamou sua atenção. Narcisa levantou os olhos do livro, procurando saber quem se aproximava. As duas embeberam da imagem do rapaz bem alinhado em seu uniforme negro da _Schutzstaffel_, mas as reações de ambas foram muito diferentes. Pansy se manteve em silêncio, voltando os olhos para a mesa suja. Já Narcisa não desviou os olhos, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas loiras bem delineadas, esperando que o filho se aproximasse.

- Parece que a Juventude Hitlerista está evoluindo, não? – ela gracejou cinicamente, enquanto se levantava, abandonando o livro no sofá. Aproximou-se do filho e com um suspiro pesado, deixou que suas mãos corressem pelas vestes negras do uniforme militar, como se procurasse alinhá-las ainda mais.

- _Mutter..._ – Draco sussurrou exausto, mas sem saber como argumentar com a mãe. Decidiu-se pelo mesmo discurso de sempre. – Não deveria expor esse tipo de ideia tão abertamente, em tempos como estes. – ele a alertou, mais por preocupação do que por reprimenda. Principalmente porque o pai desceria a qualquer minuto, para levá-lo à sede da SS para o seu efetivo primeiro dia de trabalho.

A mulher revirou os olhos, mas se calou.

Ela queria poder escolher um caminho diferente para o filho. Mas "_tempos como estes"_ não permitiam esse tipo de ilusão. Draco segurou as mãos macias da mãe entre as suas, impedindo-a de continuar sua tarefa de arrumar seu uniforme. Apertou os dedos delicados suavemente, tentando transmitir alguma segurança a ela.

Mas Narcisa jamais se conformaria. Ela já vira e _sentira_ o que aguardava seu precioso filho. Não poderia perdê-lo também...

Pansy espiou a interação silenciosa dos dois. Como Narcisa, ela também tinha ímpetos de impedir que seu amigo se envolvesse no que estava por vir, mas nem ela e nem sua senhora tinham poder para tal. Se ela já se sentia impotente, não conseguia nem imaginar como Narcisa devia se sentir.

Os três se sobressaltaram ao ouvir o ruído do piso, voltando-se a tempo de ver a figura imponente de Lucius Malfoy entrar na sala.

A postura dos três mudou imediatamente. Draco já se voltara para o pai, rígido, e estendeu o braço direito, executando perfeitamente a saudação nazista. Pansy também se colocara de pé, a cabeça sempre baixa na presença do patrão. Mas Narcisa deu as costas ao marido, saindo da sala e ignorando sua presença. Os mais novos suspenderam a respiração. Normalmente Lucius não ficaria nada satisfeito em ver a esposa lhe dando as costas e mostrando abertamente sua má vontade.

Mas hoje ele não tinha olhos para ela.

Não. Hoje ele tinha olhos apenas para o filho.

Ele se aproximou de Draco, uma mão posando no ombro do mais novo. Sorriu satisfeito ao encarar a imagem do filho, vestindo o uniforme do qual ele tanto se orgulhava.

- Bom dia, _mein Sohn._

Draco não se lembrava de o pai já lhe ter dado mostras de orgulho ou afeição nos últimos tempos. Mas ao ver o sorriso do homem parado à sua frente, não pôde deixar de se sentir culpado por toda a confusão que sentia.

Mesmo sabendo que esse orgulho não era direcionado diretamente a ele.

~oOo~

Do lado de fora, um carro estava estacionado na frente do portão, com um jovem oficial recostado tranquilamente na lataria do carro.

Narcisa se aproximou em silêncio, mas logo ele notou sua presença, ficando rígido e adotando uma postura mais condizente com seu cargo, estendendo o braço direito na saudação nazista.

- _Guten Morgen, Frau_ Malfoy.

- Não precisa dessas formalidades comigo, _Herr_ Nott. – ela acenou com a mão, em descaso – Não é como seu eu fosse sua superior hierárquica na SS.

O jovem enrubesceu, e ela sorriu cinicamente para ele. Abriu o portão e saiu, logo estando ao lado dele, apoiando-se na lataria do carro.

- O _Standartenführer _está vin-...

- Lucius sairá quando parar de glorificar o NSDAP e a _Schutzstaffel_ para Draco. – ela o cortou – Presumo que isso possa levar algum tempo.

Nott percebeu o tom contrariado da mulher e acabou por se calar. Ele deveria repreendê-la, ou melhor, notificar Lucius para que ele fizesse o que fosse necessário. Mas ele não teria coragem.

Não. Não poderia fazer isso.

Suspirou pesadamente, remexendo o bolso do casaco atrás de seu maço de cigarros. Levou um deles à boca, para depois acendê-lo, dando uma longa tragada.

- Fumando logo de manhã, criança? – ela o alertou, num tom de brincadeira.

Ele a encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não vejo nenhuma criança aqui. – respondeu no mesmo tom. Ela sorriu.

- Então, ofereça-me um desses.

- Não acho que este seja um hábito saudável para a senhora, _Frau_ Malfoy... – ele respondeu, mas mesmo assim estendeu o maço. Ela pegou um deles da caixa, levando-o aos lábios, e ele se voltou para ela com o isqueiro, parando na frente da mulher para acender o cigarro.

Mas antes que ele pudesse se afastar, Narcisa tirou o cigarro dos lábios e segurou-o pelo braço.

- Theodore. – ela sussurrou, e ele prendeu a respiração diante da proximidade.

Narcisa era bonita. Muito bonita. Não parecia como as outras mães. Apesar da maneira dura e amarga com que ela agia, ela era muito jovial. Os cabelos loiros ondulados estavam presos em um coque trançado e o vestido negro tão habitual dela deixava-a ainda mais esbelta. Logo a mão dela segurava-o pelo queixo, impedindo-o de desviar os olhos, algo que ele nem reparou que tentava fazer. Ele pôde sentir a maciez dos dedos alvos contra seu rosto e o calor do corpo esguio tão próximo ao seu, e recriminou-se por pensar nisso.

- Quero que proteja o meu filho, Theodore. Proteja-o. Eu não posso estar lá por ele, mas você pode.

- A senhora não precisa se preocupar com ele, _Frau_ Malfoy. Ele é filho de Lucius, será muito respeitado pelos demais e...

- Proteja-o, Theodore. Por favor, é tudo que eu lhe peço.

Ele encarou aqueles olhos azuis. Eles brilhavam muito naquela manhã de sol depois de uma longa noite de chuva. Lembrou-se de que sempre via aqueles olhos brilharem ao sentar junto dos amigos na mesa da cozinha, quando ela se aproximava, sorrindo e trazendo alguma guloseima para eles ao fim da tarde, depois de horas de brincadeira.

Naquele tempo ela estava sempre sorrindo, mesmo com a Grande Guerra ou a inflação que se seguiu. Naquele tempo ele achava que ela era um anjo ou algo assim, em suas tolices de criança. Naquele tempo ela não tinha tido motivos para chorar. Não usava aquele vestido preto, e ele não se sentia tão culpado ao encará-la.

Ele sentiu ainda mais o peso da culpa, pois agora ela precisava pedir, precisava que ele prometesse. E Nott não poderia negar nada a ela.

- Eu prometo, _Frau_ Malfoy.

Então, eles escutaram o som da porta da frente se abrindo, e o rapaz afastou-se imediatamente dela. Narcisa sorriu, dando uma tragada no cigarro antes esquecido em sua mão, para depois deixá-lo cair silenciosamente na calçada. Pisou nele para apagá-lo no momento em que Lucius e Draco saíam da casa.

Nott estava absurdamente vermelho, mas nenhum dos outros dois homens pôde ver seu estado, pois ele estava de costas para eles. Narcisa deu um tapinha carinhoso no ombro dele, satisfeita, antes de se afastar.

Quando sentiu que não estava mais corado, virou-se a tempo de ver a mulher beijar a testa do filho e então desaparecer pela porta. Ao encarar o amigo bem alinhado no uniforme da SS quase idêntico ao seu, pensou que não seria difícil manter sua promessa. Draco era como ele, afinal. Não faria nenhuma loucura que o colocasse em risco.

Mal sabia ele o peso que sua promessa teria.

~oOo~

_7 de setembro de 1938._

Mais de um ano depois daquela promessa, Nott não poderia estar mais orgulhoso do amigo. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da _Reichssicherheitshauptamt_ naquele fim de tarde, pensava que mesmo em tão pouco tempo, ele havia tido uma evolução sem precedentes dentro da SS, e já era um _Rottenführer_, mesma posição hierárquica que a sua.

E apesar do impulso inicial que Lucius dera ao filho, todos admiravam muito o esforço do garoto para que não estivesse sempre sob a sombra do pai.

Mas se em relação ao progresso profissional de Draco, Theodore só podia sentir orgulho, já quanto à vida pessoal, ele não podia dizer o mesmo. Não que o amigo fosse um boêmio sem um objetivo na vida, muito pelo contrário.

Draco era "parado" até demais.

Não saía com ele, Crabbe ou Goyle, nem mesmo com os outros rapazes, para tomar uma cerveja. Não paquerava as garotas bonitas de Berlim. Sua vida se resumia ao trabalho.

Também tornara-se muito mais calado e fechado e quase não conversava mais com ele. Na verdade, Draco parecia não ter muitas coisas para contar, além dos eventos que se sucediam na SS e no partido.

E, enquanto ele mostrava cada vez mais descaso com sua vida pessoal, Lucius tomara isso como um consentimento para planejar ele mesmo o futuro do filho.

Nott não queria que Draco tivesse um casamento arranjado. Apensar de achar as garotas Greengrass muito bonitas – ele ainda não sabia com qual das duas irmãs Lucius pretendia casar o filho –, ele gostaria que o amigo se casasse com alguém que ele realmente gostasse.

Não que Draco pudesse casar com Pansy, por exemplo. Lucius morreria caso o filho se casasse com uma empregada.

Virou mais um corredor e se deparou com o amigo vindo em sua direção.

- Ora, mas quem é vivo sempre aparece, não?

- Por que diz isso, Nott? Estava pensando tanto assim em mim? – o mais velho fez menção de retrucar, mas antes que pudesse concretizar sua vontade, Draco continuou a falar – Estava mesmo indo à sua sala.

- O que aconteceu? – Theodore notou o tom sério do amigo.

- Recebemos uma mensagem de Munique do partido. Parece que um funcionário da embaixada alemã sofreu um atentado esta manhã, em Paris.

- Mas como? O que aconteceu?

- O nome do funcionário é Ernst Von Rath. Está muito ferido e foi internado em estado grave. Parece que o atacante era um rapaz judeu.

- _Judenschwein_!

Draco agarrou o braço de Nott e levou o amigo até sua sala.

- O que foi agora?

- Não vê? Isso pode desencadear uma revolta contra os judeus.

- E qual seria o grande problema disso? _Mein Gott_, Draco! Você ainda está confuso?

- Shh! Fale baixo. – Nott cruzou os braços, esperando que ele continuasse – Não, não é isso. Mas eu temo que... Que isso possa prejudicar o partido.

Theodore o encarou, descrente. Draco só podia estar brincando com ele. O mais novo suspirou, exasperado.

- Não vê? Apesar de termos o apoio popular, não são todos que aprovam atos de violência. Por que você acha que conseguimos nos expurgar da SA em 1934? Porque eles faziam o uso da violência. O partido e a SS vão perder o apoio popular se fizerem uso dos mesmos atos que a SA fazia.

Nott arregalou os olhos. Draco tinha alguma razão, no fim das contas. Mas ele não acreditava totalmente que ele estivesse apenas preocupado com a imagem do partido.

- Tenho certeza que o _Führer _e Goebbels vão pensar em algo. Você não precisa se afligir por causa disso.

~oOo~

_10 de novembro de 1938 – 01h27min._

Ali, parado no meio da praça nas primeiras horas do dia, Draco não pôde deixar de pensar que Goebbels, o Ministro da Propaganda, tinha realmente pensado em tudo.

Na noite do dia 9 de novembro foi dada a notícia de que o Ernst Von Rath havia morrido devido aos ferimentos causados pelos tiros disparados pelo rapaz judeu. Várias manifestações anti-semitas já haviam se formado desde que a população tomou conhecimento do atentado que deixou Ernst Von Rath ferido, e as coisas poderiam ficar mais graves quando soubessem da morte do funcionário da embaixada alemã. Naquela mesma noite, a SS havia recebido uma mensagem de Goebbels, transmitindo as ordens diretas de Adolf Hitler_:_

"'_Deixem que continuem as manifestações e retirem a polícia. Os judeus devem conhecer a nossa ira diretamente, só desta vez. É o justo e o adequado', foram as ordens do Führer. Espero que as cumpram adequadamente." (1)_

E esse "adequadamente" era o estopim para a ação.

Agora ele ouvia desatentamente as últimas instruções dadas pelo seu superior.

Ele não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente para prestar atenção; o nervosismo parecia se espalhar pelos seus membros enquanto aguardava o início da operação, e havia também o frio cortante da noite somando-se ao vento assoviando forte em seus ouvidos. Ele voltou os olhos para os outros ali presentes, parados no meio da pequena praça. Crabbe e Goyle estavam mais à frente e sussurravam animados com a operação, Nott estava impassível ao seu lado, mas tudo que ele conseguia sentir era um embrulho no estômago.

Era uma jogada política, um movimento nas peças daquele imenso tabuleiro de xadrez.

Tinha uma função, um nome a preservar. Já fazia mais de um ano... Ele já deveria estar acostumado.

Nott reclamou em tom baixo que eles já sabiam o que fazer, e que não aguentava mais ficar parado naquele frio. Encarou seu grupo, eram poucos que trajavam o uniforme negro da SS, a maioria estava vestida à paisana. Tudo planejado, no intuito de fazer parecer que a confusão seria iniciada pelos judeus.

Escutou um estrondo muito próximo e logo pôde ver um rastro de fumaça subindo aos céus. _"Os incêndios começaram...",_ ele pensou, desviando os olhos. Pôde ver um sorriso se espalhar pela face rechonchuda de seu superior, antes de ele declarar:

- É isso, rapazes! Outro grupo já está cercando a sinagoga da área, vocês devem cuidar das lojas e dos outros estabelecimentos desses porcos judeus. Não será difícil saber quais são, eles já estão marcados. _Sieg!_ – ele falou alto, erguendo o braço direito.

- _Heil!_ – todos fizeram a saudação nazista, em perfeita sincronia.

Logo o grupo se dispersou.

Draco seguiu Nott, Crabbe e Goyle, até que eles entrassem numa ruela cheia de lojas, que eles sabiam pertencer aos judeus. Vários dos pequenos grupos já estavam lá, quebrando as vitrines e destruindo tudo o que encontravam.

Milhares de cacos de vidros se espalhavam pelo chão.

Mas ele mal pôde registrar a cena, pois logo sentiu um aperto no braço e percebeu que Nott o puxava para perto de uma das lojas.

- Não se distraia, Draco. Estamos no meio de uma missão.

- Não me distraí, Theodore. – ele respondeu curtamente, mostrando-se indignado com o alerta do amigo e fazendo-o rir – Estava apenas admirando a paisagem. – ele completou.

Nott revirou os olhos e logo os dois alcançaram Crabbe e Goyle em outra loja. Os dois maiores quebraram mais uma vitrine, para depois ir até a porta, arrombando-a e sussurrando algo sobre a loja parecer ter bens bastante caros.

Draco ainda pôde ouvir os gritos desesperados do lado de fora, com a confusão que começava a se formar. Seus olhos se voltaram para a rua mais uma vez.

Agora ele podia ver a luz das labaredas que tomavam a sinagoga judia, além da incrível quantidade de fumaça negra que subia lentamente, espalhando uma chuva de cinzas. Os outros partidários nazistas estouravam janelas e vitrines, destruindo todas as lojas e estabelecimentos judaicos que encontravam. Draco ouvia os gritos desesperados de mulheres e crianças, enquanto oficiais arrastavam e surravam os homens que se rebelavam. Ele pôde ver um grupo cercando um judeu e então o espancando sem nenhuma piedade.

Fechou os olhos com força, voltando-se para dentro.

Quando se moveu para ajudar os colegas que reviravam a loja, viu uma porta aos fundos se abrir violentamente. Um homem enorme a atravessou, urrando de ódio. Ele segurava com força um longo cabo de ferro com duas pontas afiadas, era um daqueles removedores de brasas de lareiras. Ele avançou, balançando o cabo no intuito de acertá-los. E era Theodore o que estava mais próximo da porta. Antes que o colega pudesse fazer qualquer movimento para se defender, o homem se lançou sobre ele, gritando a plenos pulmões:

- !הנאצים! החזירים מטונפים

Draco assistiu impassível o rosto de Nott ficar lívido, para então assumir um ar de repulsa e sibilar:

- _Jüdische_!

Os outros perceberam a presença do homem que avançava para Theodore quando eles gritaram, mas estavam longe demais para tomar alguma atitude. Então, Draco agiu sem pensar e, quando percebeu, já estava em cima do judeu, dando-lhe um empurrão e jogando-o contra a parede. O homem era muito maior do que ele, mas havia se surpreendido com o movimento inesperado do loiro.

Mas ele logo se recuperou, agarrando novamente o protótipo de arma e tentando golpear a cabeça de Draco com ela. Ele se desviou por muito pouco.

Então, Nott também avançou e desceu com força o cassetete nas costas do judeu, que gemeu de dor. Ele ainda fez menção de tentar acertar novamente um dos oponentes, mas Nott voltou a golpeá-lo, dessa vez na cabeça, e o homem caiu no chão, inconsciente.

Eles escutaram um grito desesperado de uma mulher, e viraram-se para a porta dos fundos. Crabbe arrastava uma senhora para dentro da loja. Ela, diferentemente do homem com quem haviam lutado, era muito magra, os cabelos escuros caindo sobre o rosto. Tentava a todo custo proteger um garoto gorducho que vinha com ela, visivelmente assustado.

Quando viu o homem caído no chão, conseguiu se soltar do aperto de Crabbe e caiu de joelhos aos pés de Draco, segurando suas vestes com força.

- !בבקשה – ela gritou, chorando, mas ninguém pareceu se apiedar do seu desespero – É meu marido, por favor! Não o matem!

Mas antes que Draco pudesse pensar em responder, Nott chutou a mulher, fazendo-a soltá-lo. Ela caiu estrondosamente no chão.

O menino começou a chorar ainda mais, agarrando-se à mulher, provavelmente mãe dele.

- Crabbe, Goyle! Levem esses três judeus daqui! Entregue-os ao _Oberscharführer _encarregado da missão!

A mulher gritou ao ouvir as ordens, abraçando mais o filho.

Draco segurou o braço de Theodore e voltou a sentir o embrulho no estômago.

- As ordens eram para levar judeus homens, jovens e saudáveis. – ele sussurrou.

- Preferencialmente. Não apenas, Draco. – Nott sussurrou de volta.

Draco encarou com desagrado a face do amigo, virando-se para a porta dos fundos, dando uma desculpa que iria revistar a casa atrás de outros judeus. Mas Nott o deteve, segurando-o pelo ombro.

- Obrigado por me salvar, Draco.

- Ora... Alguém aqui finalmente demonstra alguma gratidão? – ele gracejou. – Estou honrado.

- Ah, cale a boca, Draco. Vá checar o resto da casa.

O loiro meneou a cabeça, antes de desaparecer pela porta.

Ele subiu por uma estreita escada até chegar a uma sala ampla. Percebeu que os móveis, apesar de simples, eram muito bem cuidados. Em cima da mesa de jantar, um candelabro de prata reluzia graças à luz que entrava pela janela – era provavelmente o objeto mais caro de toda a casa. Ele se aproximou da janela e pôde perceber que o tumulto já se estendia para outros pontos da cidade. Uma nuvem de fumaça cobria toda Berlim, pontos brilhavam, distantes, assinalando as sinagogas consumidas pelo fogo.

Então, ele ouviu um choro baixo e fraco.

Virou-se, encarando toda a sala, mas não havia ninguém ali. A sala estava envolta pela escuridão, a única luz vinha da janela.

Draco caminhou lentamente pelo lugar, desviando-se de móveis com cuidado, não querendo fazer nenhum barulho. Quando ele chegou a uma nova escada, que deveria levar aos dormitórios, ele pôde ouvir mais claramente o choro. Percebeu uma fraca luz amarelada escapando pelas frestas de uma pequena porta embaixo da escadaria. A porta tinha uma tranca pelo lado de fora.

Ele tinha certeza que o choro vinha dali.

Porém, quem quer que estivesse lá dentro pareceu notar seus movimentos, pois tudo caiu em um profundo silêncio.

Estendeu a mão, alcançando a tranca e a soltando. A porta se abriu com um ranger que mais parecia um gemido sofrido.

A luz fraca de uma vela, que estava quase toda consumida, iluminava a figura de um menino.

Um menino franzino e encolhido, dentro de um armário de mantimentos.

Não demorou um segundo para que Draco registrasse que o garoto deveria estar preso ali há certo tempo, devido às más condições em que o armário se encontrava. Ele viu também o _quipá_ no topo da cabeça do garoto e percebeu que este parecia doente e abatido, além de ter alguns hematomas espalhados pela pele branca. Mas, quando o menor levantou os olhos chorosos e brilhantes para encarar o oficial nazista, tudo isso ficou em segundo plano.

Olhos verdes.

Magnéticos. Como dois ímãs, como a força da gravidade.

E Draco soube que não conseguiria cumprir com o seu dever ao encarar aqueles olhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas explicativas:<strong>

Guten Tag – boa tarde, em alemão.

Schutzstaffel – é a SS, ou "Tropa de Proteção". Uma organização paramilitar ligada ao Partido Nazista (NSDAP).

Frau – senhora, em alemão.

Juventude Hitlerista – instituição de filiação obrigatória (a partir de 1936) aos jovens nazistas, que visava o treinamento de crianças e adolescentes alemães na doutrina nazista.

Mein Gott – meu Deus, em alemão.

Standartenführer_ – _é uma patente da SS, que representa a de Coronel no exército alemão. Era uma patente muito alta, havendo apenas mais seis acima desta.

Mein lieb – meu querido, em alemão.

Mutter – mãe, em alemão.

Mein Sohn – meu filho, em alemão.

Guten Morgen – bom dia, em alemão.

Rottenführer – é uma patente da SS,que representa a de Primeiro-cabo no exército alemão. Existem mais cinco abaixo desta.

Reichssicherheitshauptamt (RSHA) – é o Escritório Central de Segurança do Reich, sede da SS, que fica na rua Niederkirchnerstrasse, em Berlim. Antes, era a base da "prisão" da Gestapo, a polícia secreta do Estado Alemão. Hoje o prédio é o museu Martin-Gropius-Bau.

Judenschwein – porco judeu, em alemão.

Sieg Heil – Salve Vitória.

!הנאצים! החזירים מטונפים – "Nazistas! Porcos imundos!", em hebraico (de acordo com o Google Tradutor, não me matem se estiver errado xD).

Jüdische – judeu, em alemão.

!בבקשה – "Por favor!", em hebraico (segundo o Google Tradutor).

Oberscharführer – É uma patente da SS, a de Primeiro-sargento, representava o líder do esquadrão.

Quipá – em hebraico, כיפה. É um pequeno chapéu em forma de circunferência utilizado pelos judeus como símbolo da religião e de seu "temor a Deus", um lembrete de que Ele está acima.

Kristallnacht – Noite dos Cristais, em alemão, também conhecida como _Novemberpogrome_. São os atos de vandalismos que ocorreram contra estabelecimentos judeus e contra os próprios judeus, dentro do domínio do Terceiro Reich, na noite do dia 9 para o dia 10 de novembro de 1938. No dia 7 de novembro, Herschel Grynszpan, um rapaz judeu da Polônia, foi à embaixada alemã e disparou três tiros contra o funcionário Ernst Von Rath. O motivo do crime seria devido à deportação de 20 mil judeus para a fronteira com a Polônia. Entre eles, estava a família de Grynszpan, que escreveu ao filho contando sua difícil situação, pois o governo polonês se recusava a reconhecer a cidadania dos judeus, fazendo deles apátridas. Ao que parece, Grynszpan queria chamar a atenção do mundo para a situação dos judeus na Alemanha nazista. O fato foi considerado como uma "conspiração judaica" contra o Regime Nazista, e ao saber da morte de Ernst Von Rath, as ordens foram para deixar que as manifestações ocorressem livremente, mas acabou que os próprios membros do partido nazista as auxiliaram, queimando um grande número de sinagogas e destruindo vários estabelecimentos judaicos. O evento passou a ser conhecido como "Noite dos Cristais" devido à grande quantidade de cacos de vidros que ficaram espalhados pelo chão, com a destruição das vitrines das lojas judaicas. O reconhecimento delas no ataque foi fácil, pois em março havia sido editada uma lei que ordenava que todos os estabelecimentos de propriedade judaicas deveriam estar marcados com uma sinalização branca em que estivesse escrito "Judeu" ou com uma estrela de Davi. Um número de 20 mil a 30 mil judeus foram presos naquela noite e levados aos campos de concentração posteriormente. O evento é tido por muitos historiadores como o estopim do Holocausto.

(1) Essa ordem foi tirada de um documentário, "The Gobbels Experiment", que é baseado no diário do próprio Joseph Goebbels, além de outras fontes de pesquisa. A tradução da frase entre aspas simples foi minha, visto que o documentário foi dublado em espanhol (na versão que eu tenho). O resto da frase é de minha autoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta: <strong>Mein Gott! Que fanfic mais linda! Amo! Vocês não adoraram a ceninha entre o Nott e a Narcisa? Eu achei tão amor! E, sério, bem feito para os Dursley, muahaha! E esse final, hein? Como você acaba nessa parte, twin, quer matar seus leitores? Só um tem uma solução para isso, queridas leitoras: deixar muitas reviews para que a Carol escreva loucamente! ;D

**Nota da autora: **Oie, gente!

Depois de um longo atraso, aqui está o primeiro capítulo da fic! Sei que ficou bem grande e bastante explicativo (e não teve quase nada dos meninos), mas era necessário que fosse assim, porque eu tinha que mostrar a base da história deles. Espero que gostem! Eu demorei muito devido as pesquisas de lugares e datas, mas vou tentar entrar nos eixos e atualizar de acordo com as regras do projeto!

Agradeço de coração todos os comentários lindos que recebi! Vocês são meus amados do coração! S2 Se eu não respondi algum, me desculpem! É só me dar um toque que eu respondo direitinho!

No mais, se alguém tiver alguma dúvida sobre alguma coisa, pode me perguntar. Ou quiserem fazer alguma correção sobre algum ponto também. Eu estou aprendendo muito escrevendo essa fic!

É isso, amores! Deixem REVIEWS para eu saber o que acharam! ;D

Bjão, seus lindos! S2


End file.
